Duck Dodgers (2003)
Duck Dodgers is an American animated television series, based on the 1953 theatrical cartoon short Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century, produced by Warner Bros. It aired from August 23, 2003 to November 11, 2005. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Bob Bergen as The Eager Young Space Cadet *Joe Alaskey as Duck Dodgers 'Secondary Cast' *Joe Alaskey as Martian Commander X-2 *John O'Hurley as Star Johnson *Richard McGonagle as Dr. I.Q. Hi *Tia Carrere as Martian Queen Tur'ahnee 'Minor Cast' *Alexander Gould as Boy (ep23), Young Son (ep21) *Amy Brassette as Jaime Wynters (ep33) *Billy West as The Mother Fudd, Zeke (ep19) *Blaire Restaneo as Girl#2 (ep23) *Bob Bergen as Bob Bergen (ep39), Elderly Nerd (ep29), Keith the Grad Student, Monkey Cadet (ep36), Snake Bounty Hunter (ep35), The Mummy (ep37), Trainee *Bob Joles as Skunderbelly (ep35) *Brian Bradley as Pirate#1 (ep7), Spike Pirate (ep7) *Brian Tochi as The Whooth (ep37) *Brian Wilson as Brian Wilson (ep24) *Bruce Campbell as Pork Piggler (ep6) *Burt Reynolds as Royal Serpenti (ep37) *Candi Milo as Rikki Roundhouse (ep16) *Carlos Alazraqui as Commandante Hilgalgo *Castulo Guerra as Sergeant Vasquez (ep20) *Catherine Cavadini as Cheerleader (ep29) *Chris Edgerly as Steve Boston *Clancy Brown as Archduke Zag (ep14) *Corey Burton as Commander Z-9 *Dan Castellaneta as Football Player#3 (ep10), Martian Sage (ep10) *Dane Cook as Van Chancy (ep29) *Daran Norris as Cyborg#1 (ep35), Fox Bounty Hunter (ep35), Hungortus (ep35) *Dave Fouquette as The Dolphinite General (ep34), The Sharkarian General (ep34) *Dave Mustaine as Dave Mustaine *Dave Wittenberg as Id Dodgers (ep36), Protectorate Agent#1 (ep36) *Dee Bradley Baker as Alien Hunter (ep16), Attack Droids (ep9), Captain Richards (ep7), Giant Space Monkey (ep7), Rookie Guard (ep5) *Dick Beals as Baby-Faced Moonbeam *Dom DeLuise as Roy Serpenti (ep37) *Dustin Diamond as Xainius the Eternal (ep31) *Ed McMahon as Ed McMahon (ep12) *Edward Asner as Guard Captain (ep5) *Frank Welker as Astro Dragon (ep11), Captain Rodman (ep31), Ch'p (ep9), Cowboy Doctor (ep11), Diablo (ep21), Dry Cleaner Clerk (ep21), K-9, Lieutenant Thermador (ep13), Lord Bison (ep38), Louie (ep21), Make-Go (ep31), Maninsuit (ep16), Rodeo Announcer (ep21), Sparring Robot (ep38) *Genndy Tartakovsky as Cyber Pirate of the Future (ep24) *Grey DeLisle as Beautiful Reporter (ep11), Boodika (ep9), Catapoid (ep3), Computer (ep2), Computer (ep15), Computer Voice (ep22), Food Synthesizer (ep14), Lady Zorga (ep17), Massage Girl (ep27), Newswoman Shye Falling, Nina (ep11), The Monstress (ep23), Vampire Bride#1 (ep5), Vampire Bride#3 (ep5) *Henry Winkler as Dr. Maniac *James Arnold Taylor as Lifomatica (ep31), Rogue's Assistant (ep28) *James Patrick Stuart as Chancellor Flippauralius (ep34) *Jane Wiedlin as Cassiopeia (ep8) *Jason Harris as Football Player (ep29), Wayne (ep29) *Jeff Glen Bennett as Ambassador PorkweNington (ep14), Count Muerte, Crocodile Bounty Hunter (ep35), Crowd Member (ep2), Cyborg#2 (ep35), Father (ep16), Goozer (ep3), Harry (ep16), Narrator (ep27), Policeman (ep16), Robot (ep32), Victor Von Boogieman (ep32) *Jeff Garlin as Camoman (ep39) *Jennifer Hale as Alien Wahine#1 (ep24), Counselor Combustion (ep35), Pirate Lass (ep7), Wealthy Passenger (ep7) *Jess Harnell as Captain Peters (ep22), Gopher#2, Puerco (ep14), The Ghost (ep20), Tree (ep22) *Jewel Restaneo as Girl#1 (ep23) *Jill Talley as Edna Wheely (ep30), Mrs. Wiggums (ep18), Unice (ep18) *Jim Cummings as Father (ep21), Koo Koo (ep15), TV Host (ep37), Tazmanian Devil, The Black Eel (ep27) *Jim Forbes as Behind the Metal Announcer (ep38) *Joanie Gerber as Klunkin Woman (ep6) *Jodi Benson as Captain Torelli (ep13), Princess Incense (ep14) *Joe Alaskey as Andromeda Annihilator, Beaky Buzzard (ep22), Bertie (ep34), Dodgers' Weird Fantasy Dad (ep24), Dr. Woe (ep13), Drake Darkstar (ep5), Ego Dodgers (ep36), Hubie (ep34), Joe Alaskey (ep39), Melvyn, Muttley (ep22), Rocky (ep37), Z-9's Martian Centurion Robots (ep26) *John Billingsley as Dr. Psy-Q Hi (ep25) *John DeLancie as Sinestro (ep9) *John DiMaggio as Kilowog (ep9), King Great White (ep34), Long John Silver the 23rd, The Crusher, The Monster (ep23), The Worthless Disgusting Slug (ep24) *John Stephenson as Ganthet (ep9) *June Foray as Lezah the Wicked (ep22) *Kath Soucie as Handmaiden (ep10) *Kelly Ripa as The New Cadet (ep18) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Agent Roboto, Cat Head Murphy (ep5), Goon (ep32), Guard#1 (ep12), Mugsy (ep37), Nasty Canasta, Nick (ep37), Police Chief (ep32), Slygor (ep5) *Kevin Smith as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (ep9) *Lauren Tom as Dr. Yoshimi (ep1) *Lewis Black as Manobrain (ep36) *Loni Anderson as Loni Anderson (ep36) *Lucille Bliss as The Librarian (ep37) *"Macho Man" Randy Savage as Sergeant Emily Dickinson Jones (ep12) *Macy Gray as Lady Chanticleer (ep23) *Mako as Ah-Choo (ep24), Happy Cat *Marc Singer as Kirk Manlord (ep39) *Matt Levin as Alien Bruddah (ep24), Football Player (ep29), Student Council Member (ep29) *Maurice LaMarche as Airport Robot (ep21), Guard#2 (ep12), K'chutka Sa'am, Masativo (ep21), Seaman (ep27) *Melissa Greenspan as Alien Wahine#2 (ep24) *Michael Dorn as Captain Long (ep19), Centurion Robot, Ensign Checkmate (ep15), Klunkin Fighter (ep23), Krag the Klunkin (ep5) *Michael Gough as Captain Glousterman (ep28), Pilot (ep33), The Professor *Michael J. Consuelos as Alien Gremmie (ep24) *Michael McGill as Bigfoot, Crustasaurus Rox (ep37), The Annihilationator (ep33), Underwater Trucker (ep37), Yacht Owner (ep39) *Paget Brewster as Rona Vipra *Quentin Tarantino as Master Moloch (ep37) *René Auberjonois as McChripy (ep39) *Richard McGonagle as Gnome (ep23), Judge Roboticus, Mr. IM Neighborly, Mr. Wiggums (ep18), Tribunal Official (ep31) *Rob Paulsen as Axl (ep22), Captain Peters (ep6), Gopher#1, Lieutenant (ep22), Porko (ep14) *Robert Patrick as J. Edgar Ashcan (ep25), Prisoner (ep25) *S. Scott Bullock as Cytops (ep10), Quaterback (ep10), Ragnar the Barbarian (ep22), Scamwise the Master Thief (ep22), Ugly Mother (ep22) *Stacey Dash as Paprika Solo (ep32) *Stan Freberg as Gopher King (ep6) *Tara Strong as Cheerleader (ep29), Counselor Dish, Ellomold the Enchantress (ep22), Katma-Tui (ep9), Ozmo (ep4) *Tasia Valenza as Senorita Theresa (ep20), Vampire#2 (ep5) *Taylor Lautner as Reggie Wasserstein (ep36), Terrible Obnoxious Boy (ep35) *Tia Carrere as Cheerleader (ep29), Cosmetics Manager (ep21), Flight Attendant (ep33), Lieutenant O'Hara (ep19) *Tim Curry as Magnificent Rogue (ep28) *Tisha Terrasini Banker as Lieutenant Aurora Soleil *Tom Jones as Tom Jones (ep17) *Tom Kane as Cooter (ep19), Nostrillian Captain, President (ep1), The President of Outer Space (ep36), Walter Carbonite *Tom Kenny as Announcer (ep8), Chicken Man (ep8), Clapper Guy (ep11), Flame Valet (ep35), Harry Vermin (ep11), Harv Wheely (ep30), Host (ep17), Manager (ep17), TV Announcer (ep11) *Townsend Coleman as Protectorate Agent#2 (ep36), Superego Dodgers (ep36) *Tress MacNeille as Sow (ep14) *Vanessa Marshall as Dandy Boy Blue (ep28), The New Cadet (ep27), Vanity Automaton (ep28), Waitress (ep7), Woman#2 (ep7), Woman#3 (ep7) *Wendee Lee as Marscoon (ep16), Woman (ep16) Category:Cartoons Category:2003 Cartoons